


Voice of the Tempest

by Deafingknight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafingknight/pseuds/Deafingknight
Summary: It's Keyleth time. She's ready to go home.





	Voice of the Tempest

She made her way slowly up the steps to the still small shrine to the Raven Queen, her mantle heavy on her shoulders, her black dress underneath flawless and wrinkle-free. She could feel it now. It was close to her time. She had just buried the last of Percy and Vex’s great-grandchildren, the only one who remembered their faces when they were alive, the only one who was a full elf and had lived a long happy life. None remembered Vox Machina now, her beloved family had all gone before her and she had no one left anymore. She blinks away tears, remembering how age and a bad fall had taken Grog first, then an accident took Tary, illness taking Percy with Vex following soon after from heartbreak, then Pike passed from old age, then her sweet husband Scanlan passed from an illness born of old age. She stayed to watch over their children, and then their children, then the children after them. Almost a thousand years she had watched over Whitestone after her family passed. She prays that the Raven Queen is kind to her successor, and watches as a familiar raven land next to her, his eyes sad as he gently pecks her hand. She smiles “I know. Today is the day. I’ll leave my mantle here, so they know where I have gone. My family waits for me, I can almost hear them now…” she wipes her tears away, carefully taking off her mantle and leaving it at the foot of the altar, with her circlet laid on top. She stands slowly, shuffling her way to the Sun Tree, leaving snowdrops in her wake. She sits on the bench at the base of the tree, feeling the sunset and the moon rise as she finds herself drifting off into sleep she will never wake from.

She slowly opens her eyes as she hears a voice she hasn’t heard in many years call out to her, as she feels arms and wings wrap tightly around her. “Kiki..! I missed you….” Vax’ildan smiles at her, looking no older than when the Raven Queen claimed him, but without wounds or scars. She hugs him back tightly, bursting into tears as she can see Greyskull behind him, the rest of their family sitting outside, waiting for them to join the group. Vax gently kisses away her tears and leads her back to the group, sitting her between Percy and himself, as the others come over and hug her tight. As the day turns to night and a bonfire is started by Grog and Scanlan, with Pike and Percy supervising, she finally feels like she’s truly home, holding Vax’s hand in her’s. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek, then stands up, dragging him into the small party starting to develop, Scanlan and Kaylie arguing over music, Percy and Shaun discussing magic runes while Vex flies high overhead on her broom, Kima and Grog stating an arm wrestling contest as Allura cheers on her wife and Tary referees. She beams as the music starts up and thanks the Raven Queen for her family and the amazing lives they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff I wrote at 4am while rewatching the first series TT^TT


End file.
